The present invention relates to a package structure for a color solid-state image sensor to which a color filter is applied.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a prior art package structure of a solid-state image sensor.
A ceramic vessel 1 has a cavity 2 for receiving a solid-state image sensor chip 3. The chip 3 is fixed to the bottom surface of the cavity 2 by a bonding paste 4. The chip 3 has a light receiving surface on which a plurality of light receiving pixels are arranged in a matrix-like manner. A color filter 9, which associates each of the light receiving pixels with a predetermined color component, is stuck on the light receiving surface to enable color imaging. A plurality of leads are embedded in the vessel 1. One end 6 of each lead is exposed in the cavity 2, while the other end of each lead is exposed at the outer surface of the vessel 1. Each lead end 6 exposed in the cavity 2 is connected to the chip 3 by a wire 5. A transparent glass plate 7 seals the chip 3 in the vessel 1.
The color filter 9 is an organic resin film that covers each light receiving pixel of the chip 3. The resin film is stuck on the surface of the chip 3 and then, in correspondence with each pixel, colored to a predetermined color. When exposed to light, such as sunlight, over a long period of time, the color filter 9 may discolor or face. This restricts the environment in which the solid-state image sensor may be used.